kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Akisame Kōetsuji
Kōetsuji Akisame is a philosophical Jujitsu master, and one of the senior members of Ryonzanpaku and the Doctor from the Ryonzanpoku. He was also the the first master willing to train Kenichi (though he is the least considerate to Kenichi's feelings). Akisame is the third oldest Master of the Ryonzanpaku. 'Personality' Despite having a very kind and understanding appearance, Akisame is noted to be the most strict of all the teachers at Ryozanpaku. Because of the grueling training Akisame forces on Kenichi, in the manga Kenichi often runs home to him in times of problems screaming "DORAEMON!" (coincidentally while Akisame is eating dorayaki) in a parody of the recurring gag from the manga of the same name. According to Kenichi, he is capable of unspeakable brutality. His training often involves the usage of various machines that grabs Kenichi's arms and legs and often pulverizes him to nothing, which often leaves Kenichi in a exhausted mess, which is often a running gag as Kenichi often tries to run away whenever he sees his crazy training machines. While normally a composed and collected individual, at times he has shown anger, such as he did after learning about Ogata's treatment of his disciple. According to Ma Kensei, whenever Akisame says "Eh, I don't want to", his stubborness becomes unrivaled to the point where no amount of compensation can change his mind, and according a flashback, Akisame refused all manners of payment for a statue he crafted offered by a rich country leader (much to Miu's distress) and even sent the assassins and professional thieves hired to steal the statue back beaten up and sent back with an "Eh, I don't want to" note. Kōetsuji believes that masters should not interfere with their disciples' battles, and often has to convince Sakaki '''not to pulverize those who beat up Kenichi. However, like all the other masters at the dojo, he worries about Kenichi as well. He later believes that Kenichi will climb the ladder of a true martial artist and has on some occasion's praised his disciple whenever he impresses him, such as how Kenichi saved the congress woman from her death in the fight against Alexander Gaidar. He seems to hold some kind of grudge against[[Takeda| '''Takeda]]'s master James Shiba as seen when James often insults Akisame's mustache. This grudge held to the point of a rivalry of some sorts as the two actually bet their mustache's to be shaved should the losers disciple lose the match. Though Akisame choose to let Shiba go, after seeing Shiba only shave a small amount off, he became enraged and ordered Shigure to "shave all the hair off his body". The one thing Akisame cannot stand is green peppers, as he reacts with an expression of distaste when Kensei threatened to cook only green peppers and beef, and picks out green pepper after green pepper out of Kensei's Qing Jiao Rou, depositing them in Apachai's bowl. He also has a habit of scratching his mustache after he lies. He has no trouble using his friends as guinea pigs to come up with new techniques. 'Appearance' Akisame is a man of above-average height and messy brown hair. He is almost constantly seen in his hakama. Despite his seemingly small physique, he has actually developed his muscles' built and definition to perfection. He takes most pride in his small and well-groomed mustache. A unique trait in his appearance is the dull and nearly colorless pupils of his eyes. 'Background' In his younger days, Akisame traveled the world to further the development of his unique Jijitsu style, taking in aspects and inspiration from other styles he studied. He later met and became friends of Miu's father, Saiga. During one of his journeys, he met the child and not-yet-named Shigure who was raised deep in the mountains along with her father, who was a great master at both crafting and wielding weapons. Because her father was suffering from a terminal illness, he requested Akisame to take his life away in a duel so that he could die a warrior's death. Akisame initially refused, but eventually had to throw him off a cliff after a forced confrontation. Before dying, Shigure's father admitted he did not really want to die in battle, but was trying to be a bad example so his daughter would avoid repeating his mistakes. Akisame then gave Shigure her name and took her to be raised by Akisame's old friend, the late master of the Kōsaka-style. After the old man passed away, Akisame brought Shigure into Ryōzanpaku. 'Ragnarok Saga' 'Introduction arc' Akisame is introduced when Miu brings Kenichi to Ryozanpaku to train. When Kenich is under his training, Kenichi notes how cruel and horrible he is when he almost kills him in all his training methods. 'The Three Man Squad of Valkyrie arc' After hearing of a boxer in Ragnarok, Akisame recommends Kenichi to train under Apachai. After Kenichi defeats Ukita and Takeda, he brings them to his clinic to heal them and to do something about Takeda's left arm. He manages to work the arm again and when Takeda asks if he can fix it to the way it was before, Akisame says he can be a boxer again in no time. However, Takeda is horrified over how many painful treatments he must endure and even Kenichi is scarred by Akisame's treatments. 'Disciple Plans Arc' As Kenichi trains more, Akisame reveals that his physique is built to perfection after having shown Kenichi about his fighting style. After hearing of Kenichi's loss against Tsuji, he gathered all the masters together to explain his plan to help Kenichi grow stronger and have him move into Ryozanpaku for 24-hour training to build him up better and it will be "martial arts or death" in his words. 'Hermit Arc' When Miu gets a role in a play for Romeo and Juliet, Akisame helps her prepare and notices how horrible an actor Miu is. He convinces the others to attent the play and they watch her wondering where Kenichi was during that time. 'Siegfried Arc' He would occasionally watch some of his fights against Ragnarok and bet with Sakaki about who would win and Sakaki would bet on Kenichi. The two watch his fight against Hermit in a rematch and not help save his sister Honoka until after the fight ends. Akisames role in the Ragnarock Saga is somewhat short and only trains Kenichi and helps heal him and his friends. 'Final Clash arc' He watches Siegfried fight Berserker and with Sakaki helps save him from drowning. He and Kensei help heal Kisara and Siegfried and keep him from leaving their clinice and is amazed how he wakes himself up from Kensei's needle injections despite being unconscious. He later watches Kenichi's fight against Ryuto and became enraged at Ogata's treatment on how he uses his own desciple as a guinea pig. He congratulates Kenichi as do the other masters for his victory. 'Yami/YOMI Saga' 'DofD Tournament Arc' He and the other masters now deal with the threat of Yami now that Ragnarok is defeated. And to prepare Kenichi, they triple his training and it causes him to try to run away. One day, he tells Takeda who asks of a famous boxer named James Shiba and how even Yami wouldn't take his arrogance, showing he has some sort of a grudge against him. He accompanies the other masters for the D of D tournament and helps defeat the associates of Yami and have them arrested. He and Kensei assists in healing Kenichi and his friends after the fights and from Sho's sneak attack from trying to take Miu away. After the tournament, Akisame and the other masters congradulates Kenichi's efforts for winning the tournament and defeating Sho Kano. 'Yomi in School Arc' After the DofD tournament, Akisame, Sakaki, and Kenichi go on a job as bodyguards for the Congress woman of Russia. It turns out that Alexander Gaidar was after the Congress woman for her information on Yami. Akisame goes after him with Kenichi as Sakaki was fighting two Yami masters. Akisame and Kenichi run into Boris Ivanov, who could only hold Akisame off for just over 1 second. Kenichi holds off Boris and his group while Akisame fights Alexander. Both masters seemed to be evenly matched since both use similar styles relying on grapples and throws, though Alexander's SAMBO has greater offensive power than Akisame's Jujutsu. However, Akisame has far more experience than Alexander as well as a better body build. Akisame gives Kenichi a signal to get the Congress woman while he holds Alexander off, though he receives a blow as a result off doing this. They both do their job and save her thanks to the last minute arrival of Sakaki. Both Alexander and Boris take their leave, failing their mission. He gives Kenichi a complement afterwards for completing the mission. Akisame and Sakaki go towards Russia's main government base. Akisame takes the mission on alone and knocks out all the guards without arousing attention. Both he and Alexander once again begin where they left off. Akisame initially appeared to have the upper hand, but has the situation turned against him when Alexander utilizes an imitation of his ultimate technique. This forced Akisame to do the same and both are unable to see each other. Akisame is caught by Alexander, who sees one of his conscious soldiers still awake watching the battle and looks at the reflection formed by his eyes to see Akisame. However, Akisame, who has been used to being thrown countless times, counters Alexander's attack by using his ki to manipulate Alexander into various throws. When Alexander uses his Forward March of Death, Akisame utilizes a grapple that knocks Alexander out for 2 seconds, prompting Alexander to view it as a loss and to allow himself to be taken to Big Lock. 'Master-Disciple Tag Match Arc' Hearing of Takeda's offer of a friendly match, Akisame didn't want Kenichi to fight, howeve, after Shiba insulted his mustache he wanted Kenichi to fight. The two masters made a bet with the loser’s master have to shave off his moustache. Kenichi wins the fight due to Shiba throwing the towel in to save Takeda and Akisame comends him on that but still forces him to shave his mustache. Shiba was ready to have his moustache cut off, but Akisame wanted to shake hands instead. However, Shiba jumped outside refusing to neither shave his facial hair nor receive pity from his rival and only shaved off a small amount of his mustache. Akisame, enraged and screaming Shiba's name, had Shigure go to shave all of Shiba’s hair off, but he got on a train. 'Ethan Stanley Arc' After Rachel Stanley is taken by Jenazad, Akisame and the other masters with Kenichi and Ethan (Rachels brother) assist in saving her. 'Okinawa Arc' Akisame and the other masters all go to Okinawa and while Apachai fights Agaard, Akisame is paired with Spear of the East and wins. After Apachai is left for dead after his fight with Agaard, Akisame and Kensei arrive to save him and use his medical expertise to save him and nurse him on their flight back home. After returning home, Akisame and the other masters leave due to the police arrive and must disband for the moment. Eventually, they all return and go back to their usuall daily activities. 'Return to Japan Arc' Following Ukita's near death experience from the gunman and his fight with Shiratori, Akisame treated him and he was alright. He starts praising Shiba for saving him only to become greatly enraged after hearing it was Shiba's fault to begin with and how he's being complemented instead of being blaimed. He gives chase to Shiba only to stop after seeing him next to Akisame's Momimomi statue that took him a month to build. He scolds Akisame for forcing Kenichi down the path of martial arts only for Kenichi to state he chose this himself and Shiba uses this opportunity to escape and breaks one of the arms on the statue causing Akisame to scream out Shiba's name. 'Titan Arc' Following the discover of a Yami base, Akisame the the rest of the masters gather to the location, but force Kenichi, Miu and the Shinpaku Alliance to stay for their protection. They arrive and Akisame notes how they know Ogata's ancient martial arts style and notes this place is Ogata's home and decide to send him to Big Lock. They all then defeat their opponents and split up to find Ogata. He greets Sakaki as he smashed through a wall believing he found Ogata only to be dissapointed. He then regroups with the others noting Ogata was never in the castle. He and the others return home and is greeted by Tanaka and shows worry for the young fighter due to his desire to kill Ogata. He later sneezes wondering if someone was talking about him while placing Kenichi into one of his Hell machines stating his disciple promised to train hard today to go to the amusement park later and even made it easy for this time. 'Relationships' 'Ryozanpaku' Akisame, while being a strict master, is none-the-less a very kind and understanding person who went as far as to say that Kenichi reminded him of himself at that age. He is noted to be one of the more disciplined of the masters and is usually a reliable voice of reason in the dojo. He also gets along with all of the other masters in the dojo and considers them all good friends. He has a great respect for the Elder, he treats him with the most respect than others. He also gets along with his granddaughter, Miu, as he helped her prepare for her play and helps her train with Kenichi. With that in mind, he seems to have a rivalry with both Ma and Sakaki in a variety of areas and seems to get along well with the good-natured Apachai, calling him "Apachai-Kun". He occasionally goes on trips with Sakaki to earn money for Ryozanpaku and is the one who keeps him from interfearing with Kenichi's fights with other disciples. He treats Ma on an intellectual level, as both having a profesion in medice and have a respect as fellow doctors. Out of all the Masters, Akisame is seemingly closest to Shigure due to having known her since she was a little girl and took her in after her father's death and even named her. The relationship with her can be linkened to a father-daughter like relationship as Shigure does anything he asks without question. 'Kenichi Shirahama' Kenichi wants to train with Akisame the least due to how hard and strict he is with him. Akisame also pushes Kenichi in his training more than any other master. However, Akisame has stated that Kenichi remind him of himself at that age. He's often the one master he seems to be afraid of the most. Despite this, Kenichi has never questioned his training methods and holds him in high regard as his master. However, Kenichi will try to run away from Akisame's crazy training machines most the time. Even Akisame will, on rare occasions praise him for his tenacities or how brave he becomes in fights or in the missions he's with him on. 'James Shiba' He seems to hold some kind of grudge against[[Takeda| Takeda]]'s master James Shiba as seen when James often insults Akisame's mustache. This grudge held to the point of a rivalry of some sorts as the two actually bet their mustache's to be saved should the losers disciple lose the match. Though Akisame choose to let Shiba go, after seeing Shiba only shave a small amount off, he became enraged and ordered Shigure to "shave all the hair off his body". 'Saiga Fūrinji' According to Akisame, Saiga was his best friend. What ended their friendship is unknown, but it may have something to do with Saiga going down the path of the Satsujinken and being a member of Yami and presumably killing Miu's mother Shizuha. 'Skills and Abilities' Akisame has repeatedly shown himself a remarkably skilled man. While a specialist in defensive methods of battle, Akisame is an extremely powerful man who should the need come, can easily cause great harm to his opponent. He once accidently dislocated a man's shoulder, claiming it to have been an unwanted habit. The true exent of Akisame's skill is yet to be seen, yet in each confrontation with Yami member Alexander, he has maintained a calm and detached demeanor, able to fight on equal ground with him while splitting his attention or completely overwhelming Alexander once getting serious. using his ki Akisame can flip an opponent without actually touching them. *'Renaissance Man:' Unlike most of the other masters of Ryōzanpaku, Akisame is a highly skilled and accomplished man in a variety of areas outside of martial arts. He is an expert in many fields of study including literature, philosophy, psychology, and sociology, history, art history, anthropology, linguistics, and music. He is a famous and legendary artisan, who has mastered all forms of fine art, including calligraphy, painting, pottery, and sculpting. He is also a remarkable engineer and doctor, often using these talents to help the dojo get by or to further Kenichi's training. Akisame is also fluent in many languages, including Japanese, Russian, and English. *'Medical Master': His medical skills are such that he is renowned for being able to heal seemingly any injury, new or old, even to the point of saving lives most doctors would deem lost causes. He also owns an orthopedic clinic, and can reset and fix bones with ease. It is from his immense skill and knowledge of medicine and anatomy that he developed his unique physical conditioning methods. His skills in the medical field are so great that he was able to save Apachai's life while the latter had a hole in his side and even using tools from Shigure and performing the surgury on flight, Apachai's life was saved. He is known amongs doctors as the "The medic demon". They're also quite afraid of him. *'Keen Intellect:' Akisame has frightening powers of perception that allow him to seemingly know everything that is going on to every last detail even if he isn't there. He even knows when people are talking about him. He also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; he sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which scares Kenichi. With keen observation, Akisame is also a quick study, able to quickly replicate Nijima's computer skills. He is a master of strategy games, having never lost a game of Othello, Shōgi, and Go. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, is a master of Jujitsu. *'Master Strategist and Tactician:' In battle, Akisame is able to quickly analyze the situation at hand, consider past details, and discern an opponent's battle tactics and techniques. After doing this he can quickly think several moves ahead of his opponent and formulate the best counter strategy. Akisame is very resourceful, able to use a wide array of unorthodox tactics to accomplish his goal, most commonly seen from his training methods for himself and Kenichi. During his fight at Okinawa with one of Yami's weapon masters, he got in range of the enemy's long reach with his speed, applied countermeasures to avoid being harmed (such as hanging onto a chandelier using his toes), and forced his opponent's armor to vibrate, knocking him out. *'Immense Physical Prowess:' As a man who puts strong emphasis on physical conditioning, Akisame has trained himself to the absolute peak of human physical potential. This has come from 20 years of in-depth research and strict training. Transforming all his muscle into pink tissue, Akisame has reached the perfect balance between speed and stamina with strength and durability and has conditioned both to their highest possible level. Akisame is also quite fast, being able to save a young Shigure from a falling boulder across a long distance, with Shigure's father remarking that he was even faster than himself. His speed allows him to quickly write Russian symbols legibly even when driving a motorcycle at high speeds. He has been noted as having inhuman strength for his size, seen from being able to easily overpower a man twice his size and built and using a single finger to push a bent street pole back into place. Sakaki, who is noted to have immense physical strength, has stated that he rates Akisame's strength at a very high level and that in a real fight between them, one would definitely die. 'Techniques' *'Sekijin Jijousan': Koetsuji ties numerous opponents up in pairs and stacks them into a pile. *'Koetsuji Mugen Gou Sharin': Akisame throws multiple opponents and twists their legs and arms together until he forms a circle using their bodies. Because of the way this technique is performed, the opponent's body weight is used to seal their joints and prevents them from freeing themselves. *'Koetsuji Yanagihayurashi:' A special movement technique where he seemingly fades away. This technique can even baffle Master class fighters. *'Koetsuji Kawasu Hineri:' An evasive technique consisting of twisting the entire body. *'Forced Into an Agonizing Position, Destruction Hell: '''A combination of a throw, kick and joint lock that literally scrambles an opponent's body. Despite the end result, the attack does not kill the victim (according to Akisame, anyway). Although classified as a move that immobilizes without killing, Kenichi claims it would be more merciful to let them die. *'Koetsuji Mugen Seiseikaki:' Used against Alexander Gaidar, The fist of Destruction, this is a really fast attack that is used as a counter-measure to being grabbed in the wrist, using this grab as a way to throw the enemy up and down so fast that, even when the opponent instinctively lets go afterwards, they would have already been thrown multiple times. *'Shin Kokyuu Nage:' Using the enemy's improved reflexes and his ki, Koetsuji feigns attacks in a way that the enemy masters simply dodge and end up throwing themselves forcefully to the ground. It's only used against masters, as Koetsuji remarked. *'Kuchiki Daoshi: A Jujitsu move in which the user grabs the enemy's leg and lifts it up over their head, causing the target to fall over backward. As displayed in Kenichi's fight with Thor, however, this move can also be used to toss the opponent into the air should the user have sufficient strength. *Idori'- A Jujutsu technique where the user sits down and waits for the opponent to attack and then nullify that attack and place the opponent into submission as well. *'Sumokudori'- A Jujustu technique used when an opponent has attacked and counter it. The user grabs the opponent's arm, places the arm at the back of the neck then trip the opponent with a sweep of the leg. *'Ushiro Ukemi: After getting thrown Kenichi lands on his back. *Koetsuji Kodama Awase: Hitting with a vibration from a right hand stirke then immediately after that hit then hitting again with the left. *Koetsuji Nagibouki: Akisame grabs two opponents and throws them around and spins them around in a fast manner while looking like he's sweeping the ground with them. '''Battle Log 'Battles past' vs Shigure's Father (won, though Shigure's Father aimed to lose) vs Yami 'subordinates (won) vs probably 'James Shiba (unknown) 'Battles present' vs Wrestling Boss (won) vs Alexander Gaider 'round 1 (undecided) vs '''Alexander Gaider '''round 2 (won) vs 'Yami Rapier User (won) vs Spear of the East (won) 'Trivia' *The actual techniques Akisame is seen utalizing in the''' '''manga are akin to the japanese arts of aikijujutsu and aikido. However Akisame makes it clear that he has studied several forms of jujitsu and does not teach a particular style. *Akisame seems to have anime knowlegde as seen in chapter 357 when he offers a anime character, that is familliar to Conan from Detective Conan, to a children. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Katsujinken Category:Ryozanpaku Family Category:Characters Category:S-Class Master Category:Jujutsu Users Category:Sei Category:Male